


Old Friends

by Psup



Category: Criminal Minds, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psup/pseuds/Psup
Summary: The BAU is called in by Manhattan SVU. But when they get there, Emily Prentiss sees a familiar face, and they decide to catch up.





	

Emily’s POV

I walked into the bullpen on a typical Monday morning. It had been a nice relaxing weekend, and I’m dreading coming back to work. Luckily, I have my large coffee in hand, and I’m slowly beginning to wake up. The day is starting to look up.

That is, until I see JJ walk towards Hotch’s office with a case file in her hands. 

JJ comes out of the office, and she is quickly followed by Hotch. He tells all of us that we have a case, and we need to meet in ten minutes.

Once we are all settled into our seats, JJ begins to explain all of the gruesome details if the murder to us. 

We were all eager to get to New York City, the hunting grounds of this particular killer, and catch this guy. So, Hotch told us all to gather our things, and that the plane would leave in 30 minutes.

***

On the plane, we delved farther into the details of the case, searching for any clue as to who the Unsub could be.

After, nearly 45 minutes of discussion, Hotch decided that it would be best if all of us went down to the precinct, and then divided up from there.

***

We headed down to the station to talk to the detectives of Manhattan SVU, since they were the ones handling the case.

I looked around, and that’s when I saw a familiar face. Alex Cabot, an old college friend of mine, was standing in the center of the precinct talking to a brunette with short, spiky hair.

As formal introductions were made, Alex and I kept glancing at each other across the room. JJ had picked up on this. After introductions she hesitantly asked, “Do you two know each other or something?”

There was a small pause before Emily replied, “Yeah, but it's been forever since we've seen each other.” 

“It hasn’t been that long…” Alex replied.

“It’s been four years.”

“Really?” We both take a moment to remember the last time we saw each other. It had been a girl's night in Brooklyn, but there were so many of us there that we hadn't really gotten to do much catching up. “Wow. I guess it has.”

“Well I hate to break up the reunion, but we have work to do.” Hotch reminded.

“Oh. Yeah. Well I would love to catch up sometime, whenever you're available.” Alex offered.

“That would be great.”

***  
The case was over fairly quickly. The UNSUB had begun to get sloppy, and it was a matter days before we caught him.  
***

As the BAU was about to leave Manhattan SVU’s bullpen, Alex Cabot walked into the room. 

When she saw Emily, she knew this was her last chance to catch up with her friend. “Hey Em, I was wondering if you were up for a drink tonight?”

Emily looks over to Hotch and asks, “When are we leaving?”

“We’re leaving tomorrow morning at eight thirty.” he answered.

“Okay, well I guess that means my schedule is clear for tonight. I would love to join you for a drink.” She said to Alex.

“Great I’ll pick you up at your hotel in an hour?”

“Yeah. That would be great.” I wrote down the address if the hotel on a little slip of paper, and handed it over to her.

“Okay, see you in an hour.”

Both ladies faced endless teasing from their coworkers as the BAU left the station.  
***

We walk into the bar, and I find us a booth near the back, and watch as Alex walks over with our drinks.

We sit down across from each other, and a tense silence settles between us as we both try to form the right words.

“How have you been?” 

“I'm great. I have an amazing girlfriend. She's a detective.”

“Damn. That's a shame. I owe Isles 30 bucks.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“Let's just say it involved how long it take for you to veer from the straight and narrow path of heterosexuality. She bet that it would take you three years, I said one.”

“Oh yeah? And what about you, do you have anyone at the moment?”

“No…”

“I’m not surprised.” 

Emily gasps. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying that you’ve always been a bit romantically challenged…”

“I have not!”

“Emily, now you know that’s just not true.”

“Even if it's a little true, that doesn't mean you say it to me. That's not nice.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

The night went on, and the ladies danced their hearts out. And when eight thirty came around the next morning, Emily border the plane, and found a slip of paper in her pocket.

Last night was so much fun. We should do that again.

Alex

Emily smiled to herself, and tucked away the slip into her pocket, making a mental note to call Alex sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this fic! This is the first one I have posted, so please leave a review and tell me how I did.


End file.
